Whose Actually In Charge?
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Just another day where Barry's two lovers test how far Barry's powers can stretch in nktober 2016 Day 21- Double or more penetration


**Who's Actually In Charge?**

 **Flash**

 **Just another day where Barry's two lovers test how far Barry's powers can stretch in bed.**

 **Kinktober 2016 Day 21- Double or more penetration**

 **Warning: sex toys, dildo's, beaded anal probe, triple penetration, bondage, collar, ring gag, cock ring, wrist cuffs, spreader bar, dirty talk, consensual name calling, anal sex, safe wording out, overstimulation, Dom/sub, BDSM**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or its characters**

 **Who's Actually In Charge?**

Len walked into the master bedroom after coming back from casing a location for a future heist and leaned against the now closed door just taking in the sight before him.

Barry was on his hands and knees on the bed, leather cuffs around his wrists a small chain keeping them together; a matching leather collar sitting snuggly around his throat and a leather buckled strap was sitting around his straining cock. Mick was kneeling between his spread legs, fingers gripping Barry's pale hips tightly as he gave slow thrusts forward into their lover.

"How's our little slut today?" Len asked in a husky voice and heard Barry whimper at the sound of his voice and the hard thrust Mick gave against his prostate.

"He's been so good for me Len." Mick drawled as he slowly pushed his hips forward and arched his back at the feeling.

"Too bad, I was looking forward to punishing him." Len sighed dramatically making Mick grin wickedly while Barry shivered at Len's words.

"Later, right now I think our toy needs a good fucking." Mick gripped Barry's hair tightly in his fingers.

"Hmm, sounds good to me." Len hummed and knelt in front of Barry and smirked as Mick handed him a ring gag. Len pulled Barry's head up by gripping his chin and forced his tongue into their younger lover's mouth.

Barry moaned at the kiss and kissed back the best he could as Mick was pounding into his body from behind and his back arched in an awkward angle. Len pulled away from the now red bitten lips and securely attached the ring gag to Barry, making sure his lips were stretched well around the metal circle.

Len drank in the sight of Barry as he pulled himself out of his jeans, stroking himself to full hardness before feeding Barry his cock inch by inch through the ring. Barry gagged for a second before he got the hang of breathing through his nose, he swirled his tongue around Len's cock once before just relaxing as he let Len fuck his mouth the way he liked. Len gripped Barry's hair and used it as leverage to thrust his cock in and out of Barry's mouth, enjoying the wet heat around his cock.

Len glanced up at Mick when Barry let a loud groan out around his cock, Mick had just slammed himself into Barry at the right angle while Mick let out a loud cry as he kept his hips against Barry's ass. Len recognized the look on Mick's face as he came hard, filling Barry's ass with his cum.

Len realized that watching Mick come made him speed up his own thrusts making Barry gag slightly around his cock as it hit against the back of his throat and made his eyes tear up. Len pulled Barry's head down onto his cock harshly three more times before he let out his own cry and he filled Barry's mouth his own cum and watched as the brunet had no other choice but to swallow it all down.

Len pulled his limp, sticky cock out of the ring gag so it was lying flaccid against the front of his jeans. Mick reached over to drag Len into a kiss as he pulled out of Barry with a lewd sound making Barry whimper around the ring gag, some of Len's cum still in his mouth.

Len gently pulled the gag out of Barry's mouth, Barry swallowed the remaining cum and coughed a bit before Mick helped him up to his knees, letting their Speedster rest against his chest.

"How are you doing Scarlet?" Len asked placed his hand on Barry's chest, taking in Barry's dazed expression.

"Fine Sir." Barry said after a moment or two.

"Do you think you're up for what we talked about the other day?" Mick rumbled and Barry's eyes darted over to the chest where their 'toys' were held.

"I think so Sir." Barry wet his lips as his cock strained against the cock ring.

"If not just use your safe word Doll." Mick reminded Barry he had the power to stop everything if he wanted.

"Yes Sir." Barry smiled at the two pleased they were concerned with his state of mind.

"I think our beautiful little slut deserves a reward don't you think?" Len hummed as he cradled Barry's heavy balls in his hand making Barry whine and jerk towards Len's hand.

"I think so too and we need him to be relaxed." Mick agreed and flicked the small buckle on the leather cock ring and it fell onto the bed then Len's hand was surrounding Barry's engorged cock. Barry's arms flew up to grab at Len's shoulder for more balance as groans spilled from his red lips, body trembling against Mick's body so the larger man wrapped an arm around Barry's thin waist holding him upright.

Barry didn't last long and he let out a cry, body vibrating as he came in Len's hand. When his body stilled, he slumped back against Mick looking completely out of it. Len smiled at the sight and wiped Barry's cum over the Speedster's stomach teasingly before he got off the bed to collect the things they would need next.

Mick eased Barry onto his stomach, face resting comfortably on a pillow and another one slid underneath his hips. Barry wiggled until his still restrained wrists were resting above his head comfortably. Len gave Mick one of the items and Mick grinned. He rather gently tugged the brunet's legs up so they are bent at the knees. Mick used leather straps to wrap around Barry's knees to keep a spreader bar in place forcing Barry's legs apart and ass upwards the way the two men wanted.

Barry let out a small breath when he felt something blunt prod at his well-stretched hole (Mick was not a small man). He let out a sigh as the toy slid easily inside of him, the familiar feeling of being filled returning. Barry relaxed as the dildo was slid in and out of him a steady rhythm, he wasn't sure if his lovers were talking as his mind was slowly hazing over and things were slowly dropping out of focus. He jerked back as a loud gasp was punched out of him when he felt the head of another dildo press against his already full hole, he whined burying his face into the pillow knowing that he could take this, he just need some time. He relaxed the best he could and bared down on the second toy that was sliding in underneath the first one, his mind was a blur of different sensations, he felt hot hands on his back and ass while a cold one stroked his cock and balls while the second toy was pushed completely into him so it was sitting next to the first one. He felt those hot hands that he knew in the back of his bliss filled mind belonged to Mick start to massage his lower back soothingly while Len's cold fingers rubbed around his stretched rim trying to relax the muscles there further.

Barry shifted his hips backwards and let out a loud groan as the two toys shifted inside of him, he felt the dildo's being pushed and pulled in and out of him at a slow speed making his body tremble and groans spill from his lips as he rested his face on the pillow, his cock rubbing against the pillow under his hips in a frustrating way as he wasn't getting the friction he wanted.

Suddenly his back arched and a cry was ripped from his lips, eyes rolling up into his head and fingers clenching into a fist when felt small beads being pressed into him.

"Ssh, easy love." Mick's hand spread across Barry's chest keeping his back arch while Len finished pressing the beaded probe in between the small space that was left between the two dildo's.

"Oh god." Barry cried out, body shaking as he was stuffed open on three toys, more than he had ever taken before, he blinked back tears as he breathed out through his nose, trying to focus on Mick's mouth that was leaving loving kisses and small bites across his shoulders and neck.

"You're doing so well for us." Len praised as he rubbed Barry's rim again making Barry whine out legs straining against the spreader bar.

"Doll you have no idea how fucking amazing you are." Mick said in awe, eyes trained on the three toys that were seated in Barry's ass.

"Nnggghh." Barry shuddered when Len slowly rotated the probe with one hand and pressed one of the dildos further into Barry with the other. Barry threw his head back letting out a cry when the head of the toy hit against his sensitive prostate, Mick covered Barry's mouth with his own, large hand reached down to grab the base of the remaining toy. Then in sync the two older men started to thrust the toys in and out of Barry's wide hole, Barry's body started to vibrate as he screamed in pleasure vision whiting out for a moment as his body went through the motions of orgasming without actually coming.

Barry was sobbing softly into the pillow under his face, it was all too much and he managed to gasp out his safe word.

"Thawne."

Everything grinded to a halt in an instant and Mick's large hands were gently pulling Barry up right, cradling him to his warm chest soothing and whispering to their Speedster while Len ever so gently eased the anal beads out then the two toys one at a time, fingers massaging Barry's ass and rim trying to ease any pain Barry was feeling.

"Talk to us Doll." Mick rumbled as he cradled Barry's face in his hands gently while Len removed the spreader bar massaging Barry's legs as blood rushed back into them.

"It was just too much." Barry gasped out, body still trembling and his need to come actually painful now. Len seemed to read his mind and pulled off the cock ring and with a strong jerk of his hand Barry was crying out as he pressed close to Mick's body as he came so hard that he actually blacked out for a few moments.

When he came to, he was bundled up in a blanket sandwiched between his lovers who were dripping water into his parted mouth and sliding small pieces of his Calorie bar into his mouth to chew unconsciously.

"Are you with us again Scarlet?" Len asked, fingers gently scratching Barry's scalp while Mick had his large hand resting on Barry's stomach, thumb rubbing a circles on Barry's hipbone.

"Mm, yeah sorry." Barry wet his lips as Mick rested his head against Barry's chest to listen to his too quick for a normal person heartbeat.

"It's fine, you did the right thing Scarlet. If you didn't say anything we could have hurt you." Len pressed a kiss to Barry's forehead smiling as Barry flushed scarlet.

"I heal fast." Barry reminded them.

"We don't want you to have to heal, you did the right thing don't ever doubt that now. Unless you have other plans we are going to cuddle you and sleep before we make a grand breakfast in the morning." Mick ordered, voice heavy with sleep a yawn escaping from his lips.

"You heard the man." Barry laughed softly, snuggling down. He put an arm around Mick's back and nuzzled his face into the crook of Len's neck letting his eyes slide close.

"Sometimes I wonder who is actually in charge here." Len sounded amused but he kissed Barry's head again as he rested his free hand on Mick's that was on Barry's stomach and settled in for the night as well.


End file.
